incoming Travelor
by The-Master-From Gallifrey
Summary: The Doctor lands himself on Earth to soon find himself in contact with the master and a dead tardis


Incoming Travellor Prologue It is just after The Key of Time when the Tardis got knocked of track by an unknown tunnel and got dragged along with it. The alarms in the Tardis went off.  
"Romana where are you?" yells the Doctor.  
"Master?" asks K-9  
"What now K-9 I'm sorter in a bit of a mess at the current time." The Doctor runs back and forth around the console."  
"Mistress seems to be in a far part of the Tardis and seems to be lost. This tunnel where caught in believe to be of very old but advanced technology and I believe to be traveling towards Earth in the late 20th Century"  
"Are you sure my displays show nothing?"  
"Quite sure Master"  
  
Tardis lands in a small what looks like a military office. The Doctor reads the Displays.  
"You where right K-9."  
"Yes, Master."  
"We're in the year 1999. And the Tardis detects a mass power supply of great power. Stay here K-9"  
"Affirmative." The Doctor steps out of the Tardis and sits in a char across from a desk. He noticed a large symble above the chair across from him with the letters 'SGC' Stamped along the top.  
  
...MEANWHILE... SG-1 and General Hammond run out into the gate room.  
"What is it?" asks Carter. One of the Tocra opens their palms.  
"This is happening to our base! People seem to be turning into miniature versions of themselves."  
"We Tocra have seen none of this before and we are all puzzled." replies another.  
"We have also detected a spacecraft in our tunnels as yet we have not found nor has anyone walked into it. We believe it has some type of cloaking device."  
"We have not heard of this happening before" says Hammond.  
"Shrink ray perhaps?" says jack in a sarcastic way.  
"I'll search the world data base of paranormal occurrences." volunteers Daniel.  
"It can't be the Gould, as they have no technology to do this except for the cloaking." says Tilk  
"Carter, escort these three to a room." Ordered Hammond.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Doctor sits and waits in this office for 15mins before someone steps in.  
"Who are you?" Asks a man The Doctor turns around and he see's a short, fat, bald headed man wearing a blue shirt.  
"You could say I was an intruder, but that isn't entirely correct as I did not intrude as your space portal of some sort interfered with my computer navigation system. So it brought me here and that means I didn't intrude."  
"Well how did you get here and how did this Blue Telephone Box get here?"  
"I just told you and if you don't listen it's not my fault!" Hammond walks over to his desk and pushes a button on his intercom.  
"Security we have an intruder block all exits there may be more." He takes his finger off and then see's the Doctor and places his finger back down.  
"And remove this man from my office." He releases again.  
"There's no need for that and I see when I'm unwanted." The Doctor gets up and walks into the Tardis. Five men then come running into the office.  
"Come out with your hands up we have your, um, box surrounded." The doctor than enters the co-ordinates for Gallifrey. The box disappears and reappears on the opposite end of the room.  
"I detect that your primary drive circuits are fried"  
"What do you think I am K-9 a robot? Sorry, no offence."  
"None taken master, but I was talking about the Tardis."  
"Bit late now K-9." The Doctor steps out again and gives him self up.  
  
The Doctor was first placed in a interrogation room with two chairs and a table. Daniel Jackson enters with two guards who stood by the door. The Doctor reaches into one of his jacket pockets and pulls out a small, white paper bag and offers to Daniel.  
"Jelly baby?"  
"No, thanks." Replies Daniel. The Doctor takes one out and eats it. He then places the bag back in his jacket pocket.  
"But I would like you to empty your pockets, please?" The Doctor gets up and opens onside of his jacket and pulls out a yo-yo, sonic-screwdriver, five small paper bags and a small receiver. He then does the other pocket and pulls out an instruction manual with the letters K-9 stamped on the front, another two paper bags, a mobile soldering iron, and two small boxes of electrical components.  
"Anything else?" asks Daniel.  
"Oh, yes!" He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small intergalactic planet locater manual. Daniel then places them in a slot under the mirror and the slot then closed. He then places a pile of dolls on the desk.  
"What are these?" asks Daniel.  
"These are clonicals or known to you on Earth as dolls." replied the Doctor.  
"No these are replicas of people who came from the planet Centurion, the current home of the Tocra.  
"Okay then they will probably be the work of The Master. The Master is from the planet Gallifrey the same planet as me and from the same race of people known as the Time Lord's."  
"Okay then ill speak to you another time." Daniel leaves the room and the Doctor throws his scarf over his shoulder. He then was escorted to his room by the two guards.  
  
The Doctor got placed in a cell 5metres by 4metres with a bed, a toilet and sink. The Doctor also noticed a camera in the corner so he pulled the sound wire on found that the video ran through the tube holing it so he placed his hat over the end. He then smiled and gave a chuckle and then laid on his bed.  
  
SG-1 then had a meting with General Hammond.  
"I have searched the world database and did find this occurring before. It happened about 20 years ago in Wales. Two people got transformed into dolls after calling for help for their car using a blue Police Public Call Box. They were also with someone else but she went missing." informed Carter.  
"Is this police box like the one in my office?" asked Hammond.  
"Yes, sir it is actually identical." replied Carter."  
"He also mentioned clonicals, a planet known as Gallifrey, a race of people known as the Time Lord's and a man called The Master. But none can be found in the data base." mentioned Daniel.  
"He was also carrying these." Daniel empties a box in the middle of the table.  
"All he had was Jelly Babies, an instruction manual, another book with numbers and symbols I can't translate, and a weird tool."  
"The man likes his Jelly Babies." says O'Neill as he eats one.  
"I have not seen a tool like this. It is much advanced compared to the Gould's tools." said Tilk.  
"The clinic has cleared him of any diseases except for a high heart beat. And take a look at these X-rays." said Carter.  
"What's wrong with them?" asked the group.  
"It's either double exposure or he has two hearts."  
"I just remembered that he said something about arriving here by 'OUR' space portal. That was how he got here or it caused him to get here." said Hammond.  
"How that is possible without entering from the other side, I don't know. He seems to be someone for beyond our intelligence and our knowledge."  
"I think I'll have another chat to him and try to find out what is written in this book." replied Daniel.  
"And ill try to find out more off the Tocra." said Carter. 


End file.
